Gaius/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Gaius (Awakening) Summoned * "I'm Gaius. You need a thief, I've got the goods—as long as you keep me in the sweet stuff." Home * "Hey, do you know where the good beehives are around here? I'm running low on honey." * "Hey, nice work out there. I think it's time for a lollipop break, Kiran." * "I used to do any job for the right price. I grew some standards after I joined the Shepherds. * "Hey, try this slice of cake I made. I think it needs something, but I can't figure out what." * "My emergency torte got crushed in the last fight. I need to reinforce my candy pouches." * "So I'm betting you're Kiran. I was hired to come say hello to you. What, by whom? It was Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Hey there. Seems like I've been seeing a lot of you lately, Kiran. Here to beg more candy off me? I'm not sharing this one, though— it's my favorite right now. Packed with sweet, sweet honey... Hm? You don't want candy? You got work for me, then? ...No? Wait, you're not just here to spend time with me, are ya? 'Cause that'd make you a big ol' marshmallow. Only softies try to build relationships up for their own sake. And here you are—soft as cotton candy. Heh. I changed my mind. Take the honey candy. No reason—just my way of saying thanks." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Sugar..." * "You got orders for me or something?" * "I've got sweet little treasures in every pocket and fold of this outfit." * "Glad you summoned me here. It's a chance to scrounge up more sweets." * "laughs" * "You can leave the dirty work to me." * "Wanna try this coconut brittle? It's crunchy in all the right ways." * "Spying, assassination, and burglary are my specialties. Decent lockpick, too." Level Up * "Someone should reward me for this!" (5-6 stats up) * "A little sugar in my tank, and watch out!" (3-4 stats up) * "Sweet work." (1-2 stats up) * "I gotta say—that is pretty darn tasty." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Like candy from a babe." * "Care for a treat?" * "What a cupcake." * "Piece of cake!" Defeat * "Suckered." Gaius (Summer) Summoned * "I'm Gaius. I don't turn down jobs, even when I'm on vacation. You got one for me?" Home * "Those Order of Heroes uniforms look really toasty. Take a page from my book and shed a few layers!" * "Can I ask you a favor? Would you go and get some honey for me? I'd do it myself, but....would you be brace enough to fight off bees while dressed like this? Me neither." * "We got the army together at an Outrealms resort for some fun... We collected shells and got attacked by bugs, and somebody tried too feed me a very disgusting cake." * "I guess that's just about enough training for today! If I hear another crack about baby fat..." * "I bet you know all the hiding spots. For candy, I mean! Your outfit...looks useful for that." * "What are you looking at me like that for? I know I look a little shifty... but I'm just delivering greetings! Honest." (Greeting from friend) * "Man, is it hot... Wait. What do you want? I don't have any sweets to share...You saw the tattoo on my arm when i was swimming?! Keep it down! I'm trying to keep a lid on that... It's a mark they put on convicts where I come from. I did a favor for a buddy, and that's what it got me... Talk is cheap, and I don't need your pity. But...it's nice to know you're not judging me for my past. And you know what? It's summer. I should let loose and try to have fun. Be a good guy for once. After all, I've got you on my side, don't I? Things could be worse!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * (sighs) * "When it's hot like this, you can pay me in frozen-juice bars." * "I fight better when I'm not so...exposed." * "Even I wouldn't try to hide sweets in a swimsuit." * "When it's hot like this, you gotta choose sweets that won't melt." * "One good thing about the tropics: sweet, sweet fruit all over the place." * "Ugh—I hate that ocean air. Too salty." * "The bandana? It's... well... it just looks cool, all right?" Map * "Hey." * "Sweet." * "Ugh..." Level Up * "After working so hard in the summer heat...I deserve this." (5-6 stats up) * "I get the job done...no matter how I'm dressed." (3-4 stats up) * "Well, what did you expect? I'm wearing a swimsuit, here." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks... Now let's sneak off and eat ice pops together." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "It's too damn hot." * "Serving it hot!" * "Tropical attack!" * "So hot!" Defeat * "Bittersweet..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes